


Chakra Food Failure

by BuriedIcon



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Body Expansion, Body Inflation, Fat - Freeform, Fattening, Gen, Inflation, Weight Gain, expansion, wg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 02:05:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18511690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuriedIcon/pseuds/BuriedIcon
Summary: Ino Yamanaka and Tenten get first dibs on trying out Sakura's newest advancement in food pills. Unfortunately, Ino didn't bother to wait until they were out of the testing phase...





	Chakra Food Failure

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old, old story of mine. But since I was uploading most of my works here, I felt it should be included, since it's one of the rare ones I enjoy. I think my writing has come a long way since this point, but I do enjoy the parts of it I was focusing on, specifically trying hard to add more detail into my work. Feel free to leave feedback if you like!

“This had better be worth it, billboard brow.” 

Sakura paused just long enough from reading a chart to roll her eyes, before turning to her blonde friend. The kunoichi was always like this when it was early; but there was no better time to test things. Anything experimental was best to do in the morning, so if anything went wrong you had the whole day to fix it. 

The pink haired flashed her friend a smile, knowing it wouldn't do anyone any good to get Ino rolling. The best plan was to get her focused away from whatever was annoying her, or you'd never hear the end of it. 

“Trust me Ino, this will be worth it.” 

“Are you sure about that?” A yawn was heard, causing the two kunoichi to turn and regard the new arrival. Tenten may have been tired, but at least she seemed to be in a pleasant enough mood. There was no doubt why she was tired; she got dragged around to plenty of training by her workaholic team. Still, Sakura needed her as much as Ino, since it was good to get multiple tests going. 

“Of course I'm sure. Trust me, if this works like intended no one will need to worry about food ever again.” 

“What does that even mean?” The blonde's face was a mix of disbelief and displeasure, clearly some work was still needed to get her into a better mood. 

“What it means is that food pills may be a thing of the past.” The pink haired woman was already moving about, getting papers ready, as well as the specimens in question. Normally, one didn't test on their friends, but there was no one better to give honest feedback. 

“Ugh, I hate food pills. They taste terrible and they totally mess up your sleep schedule.” Tenten had more than a little history with them; Lee always insisted on extra long missions, and that meant needing to pack light. Food pills were just a part of the job. 

“Well, if everything goes right, no one will need to eat anything like them again. We'll have a bigger, better replacement. And I was hoping that you two would be the first to give me feedback on them.” 

Suddenly, the blonde haired kunoichi's expression perked up considerably. Sakura had planned on that of course, because she understood her best friend better than anyone. Ino was competitive to a fault; if there was a chance for her to say that she was the first one to do something, she'd do it. “Well why didn't you say so sooner, Sakura? What even is this thing you're talking about?” 

“Alright, so the biggest complaints that come from people with food pills are exactly what Tenten described. They don't particularly taste good, and they tend to give bursts of energy in the short term that leave the consumer feeling drained later. There's also the problem that there isn't a lot of real food to choose from. So we've been working to fix that. And since I'm the most capable medic on staff, I'm perfect to ensure nothing terrible happens.” 

“Enough with all the jargon Sakura! What is it?” The blonde seemed to be becoming more and more exasperated with every passing moment, which wasn't entirely unsurprising. Patience had never been her strong suit. 

“It's gum.” 

“Gum?” Tenten seemed rather unenthused, looking between the blonde and pink haired women to see if she was missing something.

“Yes, gum. Imagine gum that could be made to taste like anything, and when you were done chewing, would return to its unchewed state so you could safely rechew it again later. Imagine, that by using chakra, a simple stick of gum could produce near limitless amounts of food, so long as one was chewing it, much in the same way you can seal nearly limitless amounts of weapons in a scroll with your chakra.” 

“So you've basically taken a ton of food, and shoved it into a stick of gum to be eaten at will?” Ino seemed curious, but perhaps somewhat skeptical. Sakura had expected that of course; but it was also beneficial. If you could get good results out of a skeptic, you knew you were doing good and weren't just getting a placebo. 

“Exactly! That way you get all the food you want, just without having the bad effects of the food pills and it can still be carried around with ease. And I want you two to be the first to try it.” Sakura held what appeared to be a slightly pink rectangle between her fingers, holding it before the other two kunoichi and nearly beaming. “The only question is, which one of you two is going to be the first to try it?”

“Me.” Ino snatched the gum out of Sakura's hand without any hesitation, before Tenten could even open her mouth to respond. That wasn't entirely surprising to Sakura; Ino always had to be first. Without waiting for anyone else to respond, she had already shoved the gum into her mouth and begun chewing eagerly, seemingly forgetting that this was meant to be a test. 

“Don't worry Tenten, I have another one for after Ino's done.” 

“It's fine, really. I'm still waking up anyway.” 

“Hello! I'm the one testing things for science here.”

Sakura didn't even both trying to hide the fact that she was rolling her eyes, but she grabbed the clipboard and a pen before motioning for Tenten to come over and join her. “Alright Ino, walk me through it. What's it taste like? Good?”

“Nothing at the moment. You sure this is the right gum?” The blonde almost seemed to be pouting; but then suddenly, her eyes lit up and she perked up immediately. “Oh there it is. Oh god it's barbecue. It's delicious.”

Sakura clicked her pen, making a note of the flavor that had come first. “That's good. We tried to get a wide range of foods from all over the place to get a wide variety of tastes.” 

“Oh god it's amazing. Seriously, I might just ask you to sell me one of these for everyday use Sakura.” Ino seemed to be in a state of pure bliss, happily chewing away while ignoring everything else around her. 

“I'm glad you like it Ino. Still barbecue?”

“Oh yeah. Oh man, there's so much of it. I could eat this all day.” 

“But you wouldn't want to, right? I mean, you're really eating the food, right?” Tenten's face pulled into a slight frown; she could already see some problems arising from something like this.

“Yep! We sealed months worth of meals into it. We wanted to see how much food we could fit into it after all.”  
“I'm so glad you did.” Ino's face was radiant, practically overjoyed. She hummed slightly in approval, happily enjoying her seemingly never ending meal. All the while, Sakura made notes on her clipboard, seemingly happy with the results. 

Only Tenten seemed to think something wasn't right. Her eyes scanned Ino's body; was her stomach less defined? Was her skirt slightly tighter around her hips? Was her shirt tighter around her chest? 

“Hey Ino, aren't you getting full yet?” 

Ino grunted slightly in reply. “Not at all. I actually think I'm hungrier than when we started. Why?” 

“Well it's just that you've been chewing that gum for a few minutes now and if you're really eating the food...” 

“Hey just because you want a turn doesn't mean you need to cut me off early. Sakura already said that there's plenty of food in it. There's no way I'll eat it all.” 

“She's right Tenten. There's no way that Ino could possibly eat all that food in one sitting. No one could.” 

“If you say so... But shouldn't she at least feel like she's getting full if she's eating so much?” Tenten's eyes scanned Ino's stomach; there was no doubt in her mind that the blonde's middle was slightly softer and less defined. She didn't seem to notice, and neither had Sakura. 

“Well, I suppose she should be kind of feeling full at some point. I just assumed the food was coming in bites so you wouldn't get full right away.” 

“If they're bites they're really big ones. But they're so good...” Ino was still in a daze, practically glowing with enjoyment. The food was all so good, and it tasted heavenly. She'd know when she was full, right? And she definitely didn't feel full yet. Not even close. 

Tenten didn't say anything for a few moments, instead watching Ino's stomach intently. She was sure if something was happening she'd see it. And indeed, right before her eyes, Ino's stomach was slowly turning into a belly, her belly button slowly becoming deeper as her stomach gently rose like dough. It was still small, but it was noticeable, so much so that when Tenten looked over at Sakura to say something, the pink haired woman's eyes were already wide with worry.  
“Uh, Ino, I think you should stop chewing already. I think we've gotten enough data.” There was clear concern in Sakura's voice, and she was already beginning to shift through papers, looking for anything that would explain what was happening. 

“So? A little more data can't hurt.” Ino shifted slightly, her stomach barely swaying, but it was amazing that it was swaying at all. Every swallow seemed to make it push out slightly more, to the point where it was just beginning to move over her waistband and begin to hang. 

“Ino it's making you fat! Stop chewing it!” Tenten's voice was filled with exasperation; was the food doing something to her brain? There was no way she wasn't noticing this, right?

“Oh come on, it's not making me...” Her voice was cut off as her eyes looked downward, her jaw still chewing even as shock registered on her face and her hands moved to grasp at the layer of pudge that had formed over her middle. “Fat!” Her shriek caused the other girls to wince, Ino was always shrill when she yelled. “Billboard brow you had best have a way to fix this! I worked hard for this body!” 

“I'm sure it's not as bad as it looks. Just give me a second and I'll figure out what happened okay?” 

“Give you a second? Look at my stomach! I look pregnant or something!” 

“You don't look pregnant Ino. You have a little food belly, we'll fix it.” 

“You'd better! Oh my poor stomach!” Ino gently massaged her stomach, as though it would somehow make the now thick layer of fat disappear. 

But the two girls seemed to be missing something in their panic. “Uh, Ino? Did you spit out the gum? You don't look like you're chewing it.” Tenten hadn't seen her spit it out, but given what it had already begun to do, she feared the worst. Surely she had just missed it though, right? 

The blonde paused again, jaw working slightly as an expression of horror crossed her face. “I... I think I may have swallowed it on accident when I screamed... That's... That's not a problem, right? It'll stop, right?” 

Sakura bit her lip, moving more quickly through her papers, trying to find anything that might explain what went wrong. None of this was supposed to happen! “It should... I think. Probably?” 

“You think?” Ino's voice was on the verge of yelling again, clearly staying calm wasn't going to happen here. 

“Well no one's tested it so I don't know! But if you're not chewing it then you're not giving it chakra so it shouldn't still be releasing food...” 

“I wouldn't be too sure about that...” Tenten's voice was filled with dread, because what she was witnessing certainly looked like a worst case scenerio. 

Ino's middle was pushing outwards, taking on the appearance of rising dough. Her previously slight paunch was certainly looking more and more like a pregnant belly, as it continued to bloat outwards, taking on a more dome like shame. Ino's hands desperately tried to hold her ballooning stomach, tried to keep it from growing, but there was nothing she could do, save for hold it up and hope that it didn't grow too large. Maybe, if it was manageable, she could just hold it up and keep from breaking her skirt's waistband, and leave with at least some dignity intact. 

Unfortunately, as her stomach began to reach what she assumed was critical mass, watching it form stretch marks as her skin desperately tried to contain her growing middle, she felt the need to shift her stance slightly. Squeezing her eyes shut, Ino prayed that what she was feeling wasn't actually happening...

“Is your butt getting bigger?” 

Ino flushed red with embarrassment, refusing to even look over at her rear to see what was happening to it. Maybe if she didn't acknowledge it, it would go away, or she'd wake up from this dream. Alas, it was not to be, and her rear proved that, as each cheek swelled outward, stretching out her skirt more and more as it did so. Unable to do that, it began pushing the skirt up, beginning to expose her purple underwear, but Ino's hands were already too busy holding her stomach up to be able to pull her skirt back over her growing rear. 

When she had walked in, her skirt had been loose, a product of a good diet and exercise regime. Now, it was stretching taught across her rear end, the result of a butt too large to fit in such a garmet. All the while Sakura and Tenten could only watch in awe, wondering just how far it would go. 

Their curiosity was soon answered, as Ino's hips began to flare outwards, continuing to give her a decidedly pear shaped body. She tried shifting her weight, tried to avoid toppling over, even as her thighs began to get more and more meat on them, as thin legs gave way to thick thighs. Her skirt was beginning to creak, as the seams desperately tried to hold together against the ever growing tide of flesh that assailed them. It was stretched taught across her rear, her hips, and her stomach, making it clear it was only a matter of time before the skirt simply couldn't handle any more. 

All the while Ino did all she could to try and give her skirt as much help as she could; to her, keeping it on was a representation of the fact that this might be salvageable, that it wasn't as bad as it was increasingly beginning to look. And yet, even as she thought that, her doughy stomach began pushing outward again, becoming harder and harder to hold on to. It wasn't just that it was too large; it was also becoming so soft that it wasn't really comfortable to hold, and as such there wasn't an easy way to keep a hold of it. Still, she tried as best she could, knowing it was probably only a matter of time before...

A pop echoed across the room, as Ino lost hold of her large middle, her stomach providing the right amount of increased pressure to pop her skirt wide open and shoot the button flying off. Her face already red, was practically like a tomato now, as embarrassment overcame her. All the while the sounds of seams tearing became louder, as the combined pressure of her growing hips and rear split the skirt down the sides, seam by seam, inch by inch. Ino refused to look, but knew it was happening both from the sounds and from the feeling of freedom the removal of the garment was giving her. 

“Found anything yet Sakura? Ino's getting pretty big...” 

“I heard that!” 

“I'm trying okay! None of this came up in any of the preliminary tests. No one tried swallowing it!” 

“Well try faster before I it gets worse!” Worse was perhaps a good prediction; her legs were, on the whole, growing at a larger rate, expanding so that they gave her a more bulky and sturdy support to stand on. For the moment, her fear of possibly toppling over seemed to subside, even as her legs began to look less and less lithe and more and more massive. Ever her feet began to swell up, growing fat and meaty, each toe plumping up and easily breaking through her otherwise loose sandals. 

The mesh around her knees began to creek ominously, but at least they were rather stretchy; the remains of her skirt's waistband was not so lucky. It stretched, until it could not anymore, until it became almost like a belt pinching her waist to an uncomfortable degree. When it finally burst off with a loud snapping noise, she almost sighed in relief, because the discomfort was gone. But as the tattered skirt fell to the floor, her underwear was beginning to become more like a thong, wedged in between two meaty ass cheeks, stretched taught by two giant thighs. In fact, Ino's current pear shape would have been almost comical if they weren't so panicked about not knowing how to stop it. 

She could feel more love handles growing, and deep down she knew it was more than likely that she wasn't going to be able to just walk out of this room anymore. Her hands pressed at her new doughy assets, as if vainly trying to shrink them back, but to no avail. She seemed at the mercy of that stick of gum in her stomach, endlessly pumping out more food for her body to process. 

Indeed, as she watched her lower back and sides begin to expand, slowly fattening with each passing moment, she could only bite her lip in apprehension about what was going to come next. She was already huge, larger than she ever imagined herself, beyond gigantic. Indeed, it was likely the only reason she could still stand was because her legs had become thick enough to support her new mass. 

Nearby, Sakura hurriedly took notes, doing her best to not get distracted by what was happening to her best friend. Ino looked like a parody of herself in many ways, and had the situation not been so worrying she could certainly imagine herself teasing Ino to no end. For the moment, she could only focus on her work, trying to come up with some way to stop what was happening before it was too late. 

For her part, Tenten could only gape, and maybe pick up the torn pieces of clothing that Ino had shed, walking around the pear shaped woman but trying her best to avoid looking too much, since it was clear Ino was likely mortified by what was occurring. But it was impossible not to look; it was impossible to avoid staring at what was occurring in front of her. 

Ino let out a whimper as she watched her sides flare out, noting the slight stretch marks on her stomach as it continued to press outward. Her hands were little more than tools to explore the transformation; she's long since given up on stopping whatever was occurring, if it even could be stopped. What if it couldn't? What if she just kept growing forever? Or worse... 

No, she couldn't think about that. She couldn't consider the end result of that line of thinking. She wouldn't. She just needed to hold it together, until Sakura figured something out. She always did. She had to. Right? 

In any case, a tightness across her chest cause Ino's blood to run cold. It had been foolish to think this wasn't coming, hadn't it? Her eyes drifted downward, watching her shirt pull taught against her breasts, and before things could get out of hand moved to unhook her bra at the very least. The last thing she needed was to be crushed by that while her body changed before her eyes. She couldn't do anything about her underwear, stretched as it was, but she could do something about her bra before it tried and failed to restrain her ballooning form. 

That done, her chest certainly didn't feel as crushed as her hips or butt had been. As worrying as it was to watch the buttons of her shirt begin to pucker, it was worse to imagine the tightness causing her more discomfort. She had enough problems right now, there was no reason to add intense discomfort to the list! In any case, she could only watch as gaps grew larger between each button, and while it was certainly disconcerting, she could hold it all together. Ino supposed that, deep down, she should be more afraid, but having already seen her rear break her skirt like a rubber band, this seemed easier to take. 

A popping sound, followed by the sudden feeling of air upon her chest signaled the beginning of the end for her shirt. She could only bite her lip anxiously, watching what little room had been gained almost instantly become filled by her growing breasts. Another pop, another repeat of the cycle. Unlike her lower body, which seemed to have been growing slowly and relentlessly, her upper body seemed to grow rapidly and in surges. It swelled until it hit resistance, then built up for a few seconds, before surging forth against the resistance it met. 

Ino grunted as another button popped off, exposing her chest to her fellow kunoichi, hoping the embarrassed flush that colored her cheeks wasn't too noticeable. She wasn't embarrassed about the fact they could see other parts of her, mind you, but that she was in this state to begin with. Ino Yamanaka, the always beautiful kunoichi, blowing up like some kind of human party balloon. And there was no end in sight. 

The lowest button on her shirt burst off, finally unable to contain the surging growth of her chest. It was huge, insanely so, and Ino was certain that if it had only been her chest that had grown, she wouldn't have been able to stand up, let alone get through the door. As it was, her breasts were just resting on her massive dome of a stomach, a sight which filled her with no little amount of dread. Sure, she knew she was large before, but it was getting out of hand now. 

Finally, her shirt lost its final button, causing the poor blonde to grunt in no little amount of satisfaction. She let the shirt and bra fall from her shoulders onto the ground, and right on time too, for her back and shoulders almost immediately began to swell up themselves. Indeed, Ino could feel a kind of change happening within her, as her body was stretched to nearly the limits of its natural shape.  
Of course, she couldn't really see most of her body at this point, merely feel it, a problem that her friends didn't have. Their mouths were agape watching Ino's body stretch out, as her body took on more and more of a ball like shape. Her breasts and belly became one curve, rather than separate orbs, and the same could be said of her butt and back. 

“Guys... I think... I can't keep standing...” And then, her legs seemed to give out, dropping her onto the ground. She had expected to land on her rear, assuming it was more than large enough to hold her, but not being able to see the changes her body was going through, she had no way of knowing how truly round she was. Rather than being able to sit on her butt, she ended up rolling backwards onto her back, causing her to scream in surprise as her legs and arms flailed uselessly. 

Now, she was staring up at the ceiling, as her head began to sink into her body slightly. Or perhaps her shoulders were merely swelling up, as her body continued the process of growing ever larger. Her legs and arms quickly became thicker, becoming harder to bend, before her hands and feet followed suit. Her body, seeking any space to grow larger, continued to grow, and her limbs began to disappear as her body simply stretched out and absorbed them. 

Ino could do nothing but whimper as she felt her elbows vanish, as the full weight of how inevitable this was all becoming set in. It took barely another minute before her wrists vanished, and then her hands began to follow suit. Her friends could only watch as her fat fingers and toes became little nubs, before they too were absorbed by her further stretching skin. Ino's face fattened, before slowly sinking more and more into her body, until she could not longer look up but out. She was, simply put, almost completely out of room, and she knew it. 

“Um, Sakura, you do have a plan, right?” Tenten felt useless, not knowing what to do, not knowing what she even could do, for her currently massive friend. She felt helpless, though perhaps that was something she shared with Ino at the moment. Her hand moved to gently touch the blonde's taught, yet soft skin, a testament to how good her skincare routine was. Still, it was a bit disconcerting to see such otherwise perfect skin developing stretchmarks, as the experiment inside her continued its work. It was rather terrifying, looking at the orb Ino had become, the only thing even revealing that she was human was her blonde hair on her head. 

Even her face was so puffed up, Tenten didn't think she could speak anymore. She gently patted the girl's bloated cheeks, trying her best to seem comforting, given the situation. “It's going to be okay, Ino. Promise.” Would it? She tried to sound confident, though in truth she was worried that there wasn't anything that could be done. 

The suddenly sound of the blonde's body creaking, her wide, terrified eyes gazing into Tenten's only served to heighten the urgency about what was happening. “Sakura, we're really running out of time!” 

Sweat beaded on the pink haired girl's forehead, as she poured over her notes. This was all her fault. If she hadn't let her friend try it, Ino wouldn't look like a pale, over filled balloon. Or worse, about to burst completely. She'd never forgive herself for that. The pressure was getting to her already, as the sounds coming from Ino became ever more dire. Her body didn't exactly sound like it was going to last too much longer.

“Of course! Why didn't I see it before? Tenten, pick a side! Quickly!” Sakura ran to one side of her blonde, now rotund friend, placing her hands on what she assumed was Ino's middle. “Place your hands on her side and channel chakra into her! Search around until you find the gum she swallowed! We should be able to turn it off if the chakra the gum responds to changes. Just don't push on her, we don't want her to burst.” 

Tenten certainly didn't want that. Quickly, she placed her hands on the smooth, if stretched out and slightly reddening flesh, trying to be as delicate as possible before channeling her chakra into the poor blonde through her fingers, searching for what was probably a very tiny bit of chewed gum. She felt Sakura's own efforts, as the two of them continued to search desperately for any sign of the offending object. All the while, Ino's body began to make noises that almost acted like a rising symphony, building towards a crescendo none of them wanted to happen. 

Tears welled up in Ino's eyes; this was starting to get painful, and she could feel her body at its limits. Was this how it ended for her? Not on the battlefield, not at the hands of some enemy, but burst like an over ripe fruit because of a single stick of gum? Was the kunoichi who valued her figure so much going to meet her end in such an ugly, misshapen form? Every passing moment was weighing on her, knowing that it could be her final moment, knowing that this might be her last few seconds of life... 

“I found it!” Tenten's voice was ecstatic, as her chakra reached out and touched the chewed gum deep in Ino's middle. “What do I do now?” 

“Channel your chakra into it! Make it think you're the one it's supposed to be responding to!” 

“I'm trying!” Tenten really wished she had better chakra control right now. Weapons were her thing, not this! She'd always had clumsy chakra control. Still, her friend's life was on the line, she couldn't just give up. Tenten did her best to channel her chakra into and around the gum, trying to cut it off from Ino's chakra as best she could, trying to make sure she didn't miss anything. All the while, the sounds Ino's body were making were growing louder. And then... silence. 

For a moment, the hair on the back of the three girl's necks stood on end. Was this it? Was she going to burst? Seconds passed, no one moved. Finally, Ino grunted. 

On the other side, Sakura's chakra finally found the gum as well, and after checking for a moment, the medical ninja let out a deep sigh and fell back on her rear. “Oh thank god we did it.” 

Tenten, giving off a nervous lap, couldn't believe their good fortune. She gently pat the blonde girl's side, noting how at this point she was wider than Tenten was tall by a fair margin. “So... now what? How do we fix Ino?” 

“That I'll need some time to figure out. She might just have to digest.” That got a rather loud, somewhat panicked grunt from the blonde, no doubt rather upset about the idea of being stuck this way. “Oh relax Ino pig. Think of it as a vacation.” 

“I don't think she's going to enjoy it too much though. What do we do with her now?” 

“We leave her here until it's time to roll her out of here or I carry her somewhere. But I figure I'll just leave her here while I figure out how to get out the gum... or wait for it to come out naturally. I might have to ask Choji how we can get her to burn off all this extra mass...” 

More whining sounds could be heard from Ino; apparently the fact that she was stuck like this for the foreseeable future was sinking in.  
“Get comfy Ino pig. You're not going anywhere for a while it looks like.”


End file.
